


Just Kiss Me, Venom

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cute, Eddie being weird, First Christmas Together, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm brain dead, Lovers, M/M, Merry Christmas, Oneshot, Short Story, Venom is confused, idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: It's Venom and Eddie's first Christmas and Eddie placed a mistletoe





	Just Kiss Me, Venom

Eddie: *he has been up late last night as he has a little surprise for venom for their first Christmas* Venom

Venom: *a blog of blackness forms out of Eddie's shirt*  **yes Eddie?**

Eddie: *he smiled* do you know anything about Christmas?

Venom:  **Christmas? What's that, Eddie?**

Eddie: Christmas is for those to spend time with family and love ones. There's a big meal, games, and gifts involved. You give a present others with what they want or need. It's to bring families closer together and suppose to be the one time where there shouldn't be fear or death involved

Venom: *he listened to what Eddie said and repeated it. He didn't like the sadness when Eddie went on about death and fear so he nuzzled his face* **we love Eddie. Eddie is all we need. Don't be sad...**

Eddie: *he smiled sadly and rubs Venom's head* you know what else people do on Christmas?

Venom:  **what?**

Eddie: *he points to the mistletoe* people place through around their houses in chance of a kiss

Venom:  **Eddie wants us to kiss him?**

Eddie: *he face heats up a little but nods* um.. Yeah

Venom: *he licks Eddie's cheek*

Eddie: *he chuckled, wiping away the saliva* no, Venom. Like this *he held Venom's head as he placed his lips against Venom's then pulls away. He knows he's blushing badly but he can let it pass for today* that's a kiss

Venom: *he hid his teeth by puckering his lips a bit too much but kissed Eddie back*  **we love Eddie**

Eddie: I love you too, Venom. How about we go for some chocolate today

Venom: *he sticks his tongue out*  **yes Eddie!**

Eddie: *he kissed Venom's head before standing up and walking out of his tiny shithole of a place*


End file.
